Coming Between Us
by Lauraz
Summary: Christian can't help but feel uncomfortable as Syed gets closer to Yasmin and Amira. Syed is caught between them, so he's delighted when Leila Takiri, an old friend moves in next door. Please review.
1. Chapter 1 Coming Between Us

**I hope you like this story. It's my first attempt at writing for these two.**

**EastEnders belongs to the BBC.**

Coming Between Us

Christian feels jealous even angry, as he watches his partner fuss and play with Yasmin. He bites his tongue as Amira sends him a steely stare across the room. It had been a few weeks since Syed had found out that the baby girl was his. Things had started to finally settle down after the paternity test fiasco. But Christian couldn't help but notice that the whole atmosphere had become a little tense between himself and Syed recently. Hardly surprising really, he thought – of course Sy deserved to know his own daughter, Christian had always thought that Syed would make a perfect dad and he's proving it now. Christian gives a little smile in his boyfriend's direction, Syed grins back briefly before turning his attention back to Yasmin. Christian's smile slowly fades away. Before Amira turned up he and Syed had been getting on brilliantly, even Zainab was coming around to the idea of them being a couple. Christian knew he shouldn't be feeling envious of a one-year-old but he couldn't help feeling this way, it was sneaking up inside him without warning. As Amira was laughing and joking with Syed it seemed to hit Christian like a ton of bricks.

"Amira would you like to stay for lunch?" I'd be love to spend more time with Yasmin."

Much to Christian's relief Amira shook her head. "I really must get back, Yasmin will be getting tired she will need a nap. But thanks for offering." Christian saw Syed's face fall in disappointment. "Maybe some other time then?"

"Yes, of course," Amira touched Syed lightly on the arm. Christian felt his stomach lurch and he turned away. She said a curt "goodbye," to Christian as she turned to leave. They sat down on the sofa. "We need to talk Sy, about Yasmin." Syed nodded thoughtfully, "I know, I want to be a father to Yasmin, but I want you to be part of that too." Christian appreciates Syed's good intentions. "Sy you know as well as I do that Amira won't agree with you, as far as she's concerned I'm the evil man that wrecked her marriage."

"You were not the only one," Syed runs his fingers through his dark hair.

"Yes but like I said, Amira will forgive you because you are Yasmin's Dad."

"I don't know what to do, why can't our lives ever be simple?" Christian grimaced as he replied, "I've been thinking that myself." Christian knows what he's about to say will possibly change things between them forever... "Listen Sy, maybe you need to think about what _really _matters in your life?" Syed looks at Christian with an expression of annoyance and confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?" He snaps angrily.

"Ever since Amira came back to Walford it's like I don't exist anymore -"

"Don't be ridiculous, you know how important you are to me." Christian raises his eybrows. "I'm not so sure Sy, you obviously don't trust me enough, you proved that with the paternity test. Syed sighs impatiently. "I'm sorry about that, I do trust you, completely." Yasmin is my daughter, and of course I love her."

"What about Amira?"

"Amira is the mother of my child Christian, nothing more."

"Amira is coming between us, and she's using Yasmin to get to you." Syed shakes his head, as Christian yells, "She is, but you're so wrapped up with Yasmin you can't see it! She wants you to choose, either it's me or your daughter. Deep down you know it, you just don't want to admit it do you?"


	2. Chapter 2 Torn

Coming Between Us

Chapter 2

Torn

"Look, I'm sorry if it seems like I've been abandoning you lately, but you've got to believe me when I say I feel nothing for Amira. I mean it Christian." Syed looks pleadingly at Christian as he stares out of the window, he's not really interested in what's going on, he just needs a distraction. Christian closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Syed gets up and walks over to the window, he gently turns Christian's face towards his own. "You know I love you."

"I'm not sure that you do?" Christian puts his head in his hands, as Syed tries to come to terms with what he has heard. "I do, come on please – don't do this to me, to us." Christian gestures helplessly with his arms outstretched. "Believe me I don't want to do this, Sy." But how on earth can I compete with your wife and your child?" Christian knows Syed can't give him an answer or at least not the one that he wants to hear. "Yasmin will come first, I can fully understand that." But what I didn't expect is whenever Amira so much as sneezes you go running over."

"That is not fair, and you know it, I just want Amira to know I'll be there for Yasmin, we're all the family she's has now!" Syed was shouting now. "I know Sy, but the trouble is that this 'family' does not include me!" Christian was standing face to face with his partner. Syed's eyes look utterly lost. "I can't choose between you and my baby I can't... Christian looks at the floor. "Well maybe I should pack my bags and stay at a B&B, somewhere away from here."At least for a while."

"I feel like I'm being torn in two, please Christian stay."

"I can't stay here Sy, it's too much at the moment." Syed swallows hard. Christian feels like saying, well if you hadn't got Amira pregnant in the first place none of this would be happening, but decides to keep his thoughts to himself, it's too late now anyway.

"I'm sorry..." Christian pulls Syed to him and hugs him tightly. "Hey, it's not a permanent separation, so don't get morbid!" Christian forces a smile – even though he feels more like crying. "I better go and pack my stuff." Syed wishes there was something else he could do or say. But instead he stands alone and can only wait for Christian to leave. It doesn't take long for Christian to pack, he comes back down carrying a small suitcase.

"When will you be back?" Syed's voices breaks just a little. "I don't know it depends on how things develop, I'll give you a call when I've found a place to stay." Christian picks up his case. He opens the door and starts to walk.

I'm so sorry Christian."

"So am I Sy, so am I." He glances over his shoulder at Syed. The expression on his face looks so haunted and hollow. Christian is tempted to reconsider his decision, but realises he can't. There's no room in this 'family.' He walks away with a thousand regrets. The fact that she'd turned up and ruined the best and most genuine relationship he'd ever had left him feeling nothing but contempt. He felt cold, despite the fact it was unseasonably mild for a mid November afternoon. The leaves were crunching beneath his feet and rustled with every step he took. Christian couldn't help but smile bitterly to himself. Little princess Amira had won, as if coming to his senses he shook himself - No way he thought. She's won the battle, but not the war.

As Christian walked past the Masood's where Amira was staying, he didn't look up, because if he had he would have seen the curtain twitch as Amira watched the man she loathed leave the square. The smirk on her lips would surely have sent his blood boiling.

"No one makes me look like a fool." No one!" She muttered quietly. Her plan was slowly working, but she still faced her ultimate goal. Getting Syed back, she wouldn't be happy otherwise. Whatever it took however long it took, Amira just had to get her husband back at all costs.

**I hope you like it, let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3 A Question Of Duty

Coming Between Us

Chapter 3

A Question Of Duty

Syed was sitting opposite his mother, his hands clasped around a mug of coffee trying to make it look like he was listening by nodding occasionally. "Syed?" Are you listening to me?" Zainab voice was sharp and impatient. Syed's eyes glazed over, but he still nodded – playing the dutiful son. "You have responsibilities and priorities now."

"I know that, and I want to be a father -"

"Well then you better start acting like one!" But instead you are moping around looking like a love sick teenager." Syed grits his teeth, as he says, "You know that my relationship with Christian is not some adolescent crush." Zainab rolls her eyes. "Where is Christian now Syed?" If he really does care about you as much as you claim he does then why has he run off like a petulant child?"

"This is not easy for him Mum, and he's not run off he just needs to get used to things." Syed realises he sounds less then convincing. Zainab gives a cynical look to her son. "I'll tell you why he's left, it's because he's jealous, he knows now you have everything you've ever wanted." Syed slams his hand down on table. 'I've had enough of this!"

"It's not my fault if you don't want to hear the truth!" You can't always have your cake and eat it too, we all have sacrifices to make, whether we like it or not!" Syed hears what his mother is saying but he can't accept it. A look of pained desperation spreads across Syed's face. "I don't see why I should be forced to choose between my daughter and Christian." Other people are able to have both, I will never abandon Yasmine or Christian." Zainab looks at her eldest son, Syed can't decide whether the expession is one of anger, frustration, disappointment or even pity. "Amira is the mother of your child, and she deserves your support." Zainab pauses briefly before adding, "don't forget you're still married in the eyes of Allah."

"I am aware of that fact, but that doesn't change what I am, or who I want to be with." Syed knows regardless of his religion and how strongly he feels about it, he must remain true to himself.

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and the happy babbling noises, brought a smile to Syed's face, as Amira entered the kitchen with Yasmin in her arms. "Hey, how did Daddy's little angel sleep this morning?" He took Yasmin from Amira and gave her a gentle kiss, before placing the baby on his lap. "She kept me awake all night, didn't you?" Amira stroked Yasmin's hair away from her forehead. "I think she just needs to get being used to being in new surroundings."

"I'm sure it won't take long." Zainab surveyed the family scene, a few months ago she couldn't have imagined that Syed would have been the first to provide her with her first grandchild, more likely of course she thought it would be Tamwar and Afia to bring that gift to the family, or Shabnam. She couldn't help but feel a sense of hope for Syed and her daughter in - law. Maybe they could rebuild their lives and start afresh. Of course Zainab was mindful that Christian could return at any moment. If Zainab was honest with herself, she was glad that Christian had left, she had tried to accept that her son was homosexual. She had even started to be civil and polite to Christian. After months of bickering and petty disputes - their relationship had thawed ever since Zainab had slapped Bushra in the street, after she called Syed disgusting. Causing her to finally stand up and speak the truth to her so called 'friend.'

After finishing breakfast Amira and Syed took Yasmin to the local park to feed the ducks. "This is nice, just the three of us." Amira draped her arm around Syed's waist. "Yes it is", he replied, feeling more than a little uncomfortable, but trying hard not to show it. He gripped tightly on to Yasmin's hand who was busy making cooing noises at the ducks. Syed suddenly longed for Christian to call, he last heard from him a week ago. He was staying at a B&B down in Devon. He found Christian so easy to be with, he was funny kind, generous and their conversations were free flowing and humourous. That was in stark contrast to how he felt with Amira now. Stifled, forced and lacking the warmth of a genuine friendship. In most people's eyes they were just another couple, enjoying a stroll in the park with their daughter. Even Amira seemed to believe the fairytale. But this was anything but...

* * *

><p>It was now late evening, Syed was watching Yasmin sleep. His heart melting with every breath she took. Amira was reading in the room next door, she said she wanted Syed and Yasmin to spend more time bonding, so she was given her night time bath and then put to bed by Syed. He felt his phone, which was on silent vibrate. He quickly and quietly left the room. The ID said 'Christian calling.'<p>

"Hello?"

"How are things?"

"Fine, Yasmin is settling down well." How are you?" Syed can tell Christian is far from happy. "Come home Christian, I miss you."

"I should hope so too,"Christian laughs gently. "But I can't Sy, not yet. "

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were second best."

"I'm sorry too, for putting you under pressure, but it doesn't make the situation any easier for me or you." Listen I've got to go, my battery is running low." Syed wishes he could drive down to Devon and see Christian, and make understand how awkard this situation is for him. "Right I'll say goodnight then."

"Yeah, goodnight, bye."

"Bye." Syed ends the call, but instead of feeling happier, he just feels despondent. The person that was still his wife was now asleep, as was the rest of the household. He went back to Yasmine's room, he walks over to her white cot and looks lovingly at his daughter. The question in his mind was obvious, he knew that if he wanted to be there for her throughout her life, maybe his mother had been correct - about sacrifices? As well as love, this was a question of duty, but at what cost?

**A/N. A new character will be coming in to the story in the next chapter, Leila Takiri. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this one.**


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friends

**Apologies for taking so long with this chapter. Have a brilliant Christmas and a happy new year. Leila Takiri will be a central character from now on.**

Coming Between Us

Chapter 4

Old Friends

A letter landed on the doormat. Syed walked through and picked it up. It wasn't from Christian, he hadn't heard from him lately. Syed missed him so much. He loved having Yasmin around, playing with her and watching her grow. Children change so fast at that age. To think he had missed the first year of Yasmin's life. He ripped open the letter, Syed couldn't recognise the handwriting. He glossed over the contents.

_Hello,_

_I have just moved into the square at number 14, and I would like to invite my new neighours around for a housewarming party. I think it would be an ideal way to meet and get to know the community here. There will be sandwiches and drinks waiting for anyone who would like to come along from 7pm onwards. I hope you can make it._

_Leila Takiri_

Syed's eyes stuck on the name. At first he couldn't quite believe it - surely it wasn't the Leila Takiri he used to know from secondary school? They had been best friends for years but as so often happens when people leave school, they lost contact after that. Amira and Zainab had gone shopping for the morning and taken Yasmin with them so Syed decided to go and find out whether this person was who he thought it was. He hoped it was the Leila he knew. She had been lively, intelligent and kind. Syed smiled to himself - no doubt if he told Leila about his predicament now, she'd roll her eyes and say, "Well you got yourself into this situation, get yourself out of it." Leila Takiri was never known for mincing her words, even if it came across as being abrupt at times. She would always give an honest but fair opinion. Syed missed such loyalty and friendship. Christian had that kind of relationship with Roxy, which Syed was somewhat envious of. Roxy was not his cup of tea, she was very loud, brash and sometimes engaged her mouth before her brain. A typical Mitchell really!

Syed walked over to number 14, and knocked on the door of his old friend and new neighbour. He hoped she wouldn't mind him turning up so early! The door suddenly opened. It took a moment for them to register what was happening.

"I don't believe it! Syed Masood. It's been ages since I've seen you."

"I'm thrilled it's you, I've just read your invitation for this evening, and when I saw the name I thought it must be you." Leila's face broke into a beaming smile. They hugged each other. "You really haven't changed." It was true she still had the same slender figure, her blue eyes shone with excitement and enthusiam. As Syed entered Leila's home he felt comfortable for the first time in weeks.

"I'm afraid the house is in a bit of a state, there's boxes everywhere and I haven't had a chance to unpack them all," Leila said apologetically.

"Oh don't worry about that. I know what it's like when you first move in."

Leila moved some boxes that were cluttering up the hallway as they went into the living room.

"I must be mad having a housewarming party, when I don't even know where everything is yet. Would you like a cup of tea or coffee?"

"I'd love some tea, thanks."

"Right two teas coming up. Sugar or not?"

"No thanks."

"Back in a sec, at least I know where the kettle is!"

Syed grinned as Leila walked off with a slight bounce in her step. Leaving Syed to look at the photos on the mantelpiece. There was one of her parents. Her father was Pakistani, her mother was British. When Syed first came to meet them, he remembered how relaxed they seemed. Her father had not been a very strict muslim, but he was still very proud of his roots. However Leila's parents had brought her up to be proud of both cultures. He on the other hand had always felt pressure to marry a Muslim woman, from a 'respectable family' as his mother had told him on numerous occasions. Not only had he not married, he had fallen for Christian bringing the stigma that follows. How he wished Christian was with him now instead of being in Devon. Perhaps he'd found someone else, someone with less baggage and complications, someone who didn't have so much guilt about letting their family down. Not to mention someone who was still married...

Leila came back with tea, and saw Syed looking at the photographs somewhat forlornly.

"You look like you've got the weight of the world on your shoulders, what's wrong?"

"Where do I start? My life's just one big mess. I have a daughter, Yasmin and I'm married to Amira, but I'm gay." Leila stopped mid-sip and put the cup down. "Right, I didn't see that coming." Syed smiled thinly. "I married Amira, because I thought I loved her. And I did, but then along came Christian, and I knew that I loved him in a completely different way to Amira."

"That must have been tough for all of you. How did Zainab and Masood take it?"

"Badly at first, especially Mum. She refused to accept it. It took her ages for her to even speak to me."

"I can imagine Zainab reacting like that, I always remember how stubborn she could be!" Syed puffed his cheeks out and nodded.

"So are you still with Amira?" Leila asked, still trying to digest everything Syed had told her.

"It's complicated. We were going to get divorced, but then I found out about Yasmin. It put such a strain on my relationship with Christian that he felt he had no other choice but to leave."

"Syed, how have you coped? It sounds like you needed someone to talk to. So, d'you have any pictures of Yasmin and Christian?" Syed nodded with a warm smile, took out his mobile phone and showed Leila a picture of Yasmin he'd taken on the day he'd first met his daughter. Yasmin's big brown eyes looked back at them.

"She really is beautiful and she looks just like you." Syed smiled proudly. He opened up his wallet and took out a photo of Christian looking rather handsome wearing a white T-shirt and smiling, with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"He's rather good-looking. I can see why you fell for him, you lucky man!"

Syed chuckled. "Hands off you he's mine!" They laughed. "I'm sorry Leila I've been talking about myself. How are _you?"_

_"_That's ok. Well, I'm currently single and I'm working for the policr force, well I'm an officer actually." Syed raised his eyebrows. "No kids as yet, though I'd love to have them. I also like to travel around, when I have the time of course."

"Speaking of having the time, don't you need to get sorted for tonight? I'd love to chat more this evening," Syed suggested, draining the remainder of his tea.

"Definitely - it's been great seeing you again, just like old times. See you later then, and I really hope I get to meet Christian soon." They walked to the door together.

"So do I, you'll like him. And thanks again for letting me bend your ear."

"Anytime Syed."

She smiled cheerfully as she closed the front door. She had a feeling she was going to like it in Walford but even she couldn't envisage what was about to happen. Syed Masood and Leila Takiri had been reunited, and things were about to get very complicated for them both...

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Home Truths

**I'm sorry once again for taking so long. But I will keep updating this. It may take some time though. **

**Warning: The next chapter contains some scenes which may upset some readers.**

Chapter 5

Home Truths

It was the morning after the night before, the house warming party had been a success and everyone seemed to get on well. Syed had really enjoyed himself and it was nice to be able to relax. The only dark cloud on the night was Amira. She made little or no effort to talk to Leila, or anyone else. Instead leaving after an hour – complaining of a headache. Syed wondered why she even bothered coming at all. But he stayed, he wasn't going to let Amira dictate everything, and besides he needed time away from her. The next morning he came into the kitchen, Amira shot him one of her 'looks' which meant he was in for it.

"You could have come back with me Syed and made sure I was OK." Syed shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"Amira you're over reacting, you had a headache for crying out loud, would it have made that much difference to you if I'd come back with you?"

"Yes it would! I need to spend more time with you. Not going to see someone I hardly know and making small talk." Amira through up her arms dramatically.

"You hardly spoke to anybody anyway, in fact I don't why you even came." Syed was losing patience with Amira's sulky attitude already - he wasn't in the mood today.

"Because you insisted I came, anyway who exactly is she? Before yesterday I'd never even heard of her." She folded her arms and looked at Syed with suspicion. Syed was fed up, Amira had been snappy with him for a few days, and he was growing tired of her sudden outburts of anger - as far as he was concerned he'd hadn't done anything wrong. He sighed wearily, "I've already told you that Leila is an old school friend, and someone who I know you would like given the chance."

"Are you sure she isn't one of your ex- girlfriends?" Amira replied, her voice full of bitterness, as she smirked at the man she still called her husband.

"Your acting like a jealous wife, Amira. I don't even have to justify myself to you, you know why? We are not even together as a couple, so I strongly suggest you think about that next time you throw a hissy fit." Syed glared at her. If Christian were here now he would have been happy to see Syed stand up for himself. Amira's eyes burned with tears and fury. "You are going to regret saying that, whatever you think I'm still your wife, she hissed. Her face was now inches from Syed's as they stood face to face. Amira's face was flushed with anger. "I know that, but I can't live a lie, Amira."

"Maybe we could try again? Now Christian's not here, we could do this I know it." Syed looked at her and he saw desperation. He placed his hand gently on her arm. He could feel her shaking. "You deserve someone who can love you, I am never going to be that person. I don't want to hurt you, but you know the truth."

"I can't love anyone else! I am tainted by what you've done, forever. I have given up any self respect. The truth is Syed you're to blame for all of this." Yasmin crying interrupted the row. Until now she had been sleeping peacefully, unaware of the commotion going on downstairs. They were alone in the house. Although Syed was hoping his mother would return soon, she was taking Kamil to playgroup.

"I'll go and check on Yasmin." Syed said, he wanted to leave the room and go and comfort his daughter, as much for his sake as for her sake. To his relief Amira didn't seem to object so he swiftly left the room. As he quickly ran up the stairs two at a time he exhaled - he'd been holding his breath he realised. He walked over to Yasmin who was still crying. Syed picked up his baby - putting her over his shoulder and jiggling her up and down.

Shh, it's alright sweetheart, Daddy's here now." Syed rubbed her back which normally soothed her. He thought she was probably hungry so he carried her downstairs and walked into the kitchen. He stopped... Amira was standing next to the sink, holding the blade dangerously close to her own neck. Syed gulped as he clung on to Yasmin.

"A-amira p-please don't do anything stupid, he stammered,in full panic mode. Amira looked at Syed, her eyes glistening with fresh tears. "This is what you have driven me to do," she replied her voice was now a whisper, Syed edged a little closer towards her.

"No, think about what you are doing, for Yasmin's sake, I'm begging you _please please _don't do this. I care about you Amira." Syed felt powerless as he stood watching her, while still clutching Yasmin.

"It's not enough, for me, it will never be enough." They both could only stare at each other. Syed said a silent prayer in his head, as Amira still held the knife, one accidental slip of the weapon would be all it took...

**Again please let me know what you think. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6 On The Brink

Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoy this, thank you for the story alerts and reviews. **

**Warning: Some readers may find some scenes upsetting.**

On The Brink

Syed felt sick standing there watching, waiting for something to happen. Amira was still holding the knife in the same position. She had stopped crying, in fact Amira looked strangely calm. It was almost as if she'd excepted her fate. Syed's heart pounded so hard that he could hear the rhythm thud in his ears. He felt like he couldn't control his breathing, he wondered if he was having a panic attack.

"Amira please stop doing this, put the knife down, you really can't do this! You're not thinking clearly." He was pleading with her once again, but he had a horrible feeling his desperate words would make no difference. "I am thinking clearly Syed, trust me." Amira was talking normally now - which made Syed feel even worse. The look in Amira's eyes was one of blankness they were devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"Look at our daughter Amira, look at her!" He stepped closer and held Yasmin so that she was facing her mother. Perhaps her pure innocence could reach out and prick her mother's conciousness. Amira lowers the knife and turns her head away. Syed starts to feel anger bubbling up inside himself - overtaking the fear that had been paralyzing him, he decided to take the bull by the horns. "You lost your mother at a young age, do you want Yasmin to suffer that pain too?"

"No, of course I don't but- "

"Well, why are even considering this?" He is shouting now, but he still feels tense and extremely nervous. He steals a quick glance at knife which Amira refuses to put down, she knows that her actions are making them all suffer, but she feels as though she is being held hostage by her own mind. She watches him shuffle ever closer towards her. She has no answer to his question. The front door bangs shut and for the briefest of moments they can think about something else.

"Sorry I took such a long time, I had to go to the Mini Mart and I..." Zainab walked into the kitchen, at first she thought everything was fine, in fact she was just about to demand why Syed wasn't at work? She looked at Amira and her eyes were wide with horror as she sees the knife that her daugher - in - law is holding.

"What is going on?" She splutters. Syed nervously clears his throat. "Mum will you please take Yasmin for me, she's hungry and needs feeding."

"Not until you tell me what on earth is going on?" Zainab glares at her son.

"I will tell you later, but take Yasmin out she doesn't need anymore stress." He places her into Zainab arms. "But I don't understand Syed I -"

"Mum, will you please just do as I say!" He says through clenched teeth. Zainab does her best to protest further, before realising that this is not the time to argue.

"Fine, I will take her, I'll give the poor child something to eat." She looks at her son, his face looks pale and his dark eyes reveal the anguish and worry that is draining from him.

"Thank you Mum." Syed's voice trembles slightly, he swallows hard and kisses Yasmin on top of her head - he sees Amira out of the corner of his eye. She still seems unable to comprehend any of this. Zainab fights the urge to turn around and say to Amira, look this is complete and utter madness - can't you see that? But for once all Zainab can do is bite her tougue. Every fibre in her body was telling to stay, but she had to do what Syed had asked of her. She mouthed 'I love you', to Syed and then she walked out with her grandaughter. Wondering what she was going to come home to...

They on their own now. Syed walked over to Amira, now at least he knew Yasmin was safe he felt more secure. He put his hand out slowly and said, "give me the knife. Please you can't do this, think of Qadim."

"My father doesn't care - he wouldn't have disowned me otherwise, I've brought shame on him; I don't exist in his eyes anymore."

"You blame me, I know but I will always be here for you." He keeps one eye on the blade as he inches nearer. His reactions will have to be fast.

"I'm giving you a way out of this 'marriage' you said you wanted it." Syed shakes his head. "Never like this!"

"Well you can't have it both ways, Syed, and I will never ever be your second prize." Suddenly the calmness has vanished again. She raises the knife with even more menace then before, only this time she's pointing the sharp end at _him._ Syed grabs her arm and tries to twist the knife away. But before he's aware of what's happening in the struggle the searing pain in his rib cage is overwhelming...

**I just couldn't resist another cliffhanger, so forgive me. Please review, thank you. **


	7. Chapter 7 Guilt And Betrayal

Chapter 7

Guilt And Betrayal

It all happened in an instant, Syed looked down at his shirt which had been white, but it was rapidly turning into a shade of deep red. He stumbled backwards, he was already feeling faint from the amount of blood loss. Amira's face had turned pale as she realised just what she had done.

"My God, I'm so sorry." She felt as though she was going to be sick - Amira put the knife down on the kitchen unit and helped her stricken husband on to a chair. She grabbed the phone her hands were shaking as she pressed 999. Syed was looking worse by the minute, as he fought to remiain concious. Amira quickly told the operator she needed an abulance and fast.

"I've stabbed my husband in the chest, and I can't stop the bleeding!" Her voice didn't sound like her own, it was so high pitched and trembling.

"The first thing I need you to do is stay calm OK?" The female voice sounded comforting and kind. "Now you need to use something to stop the bleeding, a towel would be good. Is your husband concious?"Amira can see that Syed is still breathing, but fears he won't be for much longer.

She yells the address down the phone and begs them to come as soon as possible.

"The ambulance is on it's way now, OK?"

"Y-yes, please hurry." She ends the call and runs upstairs into the bathroom and grabs all the towels hanging on the rails and runs back to Syed. His eyes are now closed, but his chest is moving up and down, Amira unbuttons the blood covered shirt and flinched at the deep knife wound she had inflicted on him in a moment of pure insanity. Amira put the towel over Syed's ribcage and applied as much downward pressure as she could. It was all she could do while she waited for the ambulance to arrive. After her confession she knew the police would be asking questions too.

The shrieking sound of urgent sirens are enough to make Zainab run out of the cafe,she had been trying not to think the worst, as she gave Yasmin her long overdue breakfast. The sight of police and an ambulance pulling up outside made her feel terrified...

"Zee, what the hell is goin' on," Denise was standing next to Zainab, who without warning passed Yasmin to her and ran across the square. As she ran into the house, and saw her son lying covered in blood being lifted up gingerly by paramedics. The scene in the kitchen is like a horror film unfolding in front of her.

"Is my son going to be alright?"

"Your son is in a very serious condition, but we're doing everything we can for him. We think Mr Masood has a puctured lung from a stab wound so we need to get him to hospital." They transferred Syed to the ambulance, Zainab climbed in alongside - totally numb with shock.

As soon as they arrived at Walford General they rushed Syed into theatre and battled to save him.

Zainab was left in the relatives room, she had told Mas and Tamwar, who were now both on there way. Shabnam, was trying to arrange a flight back from Pakistan as quickly as she could. There was one person who didn't know, Christian. Zainab knew he'd have to find out sooner rather than later. She didn't know Christian's number off hand, but had been given Syed's mobile phone, after saying she needed to call a very close friend for him. Zainab called Christian.

"Hello you," I was almost beginning to think you'd forgotten me," Christian voice answered with a sense of relief and the usual touch of sarcasm. Zainab took a deep breath. "Christian, it's Zainab, you need to come back." Zainab blurted the words out as her throat seized up with emotion.

"What's happened?" Christian's mind began racing with all the worst possible senarios.

"Syed has been stabbed, he's in a very serious condition, He's having surgery now."

"He will live, won't he?" A single tear ran slowly down Christian's cheek.

"I don't know, the doctors say it's too early to tell".

"I'm on my way." He hung up, he'd been in his room watching an old film when his mobile rang. He switched the TV off, grabbed his suitcases and started shoving his belongings in. Christian's legs had turned to jelly, it must be the shock, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Amira Masood, I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mentioned when questioned something you later rely on in court. Anything you do say maybe given in evidence." Leila Takiri handcuffed Amira and led her to the waiting police car.<p>

**I'm sorry for once again taking so long. This chapter has been a hard one to write. I hope you enjoy it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Where There's Life There's Joy

**Thank you for your patience. Especially after two cliffhangers. Enjoy. I apologise in advance if there are any typing errors.**

Chapter 8

Where There's Life There's Hope

The Masood's had been sitting at Syed's bedside for 20 minutes in the intensive care unit. The doctors had managed to repair Syed's punctured lung and he was now sedated and stable, after a very frantic 24 hours. The overwhelming sense of relief was still tinged with worry and anger that still hung in the air like a dark cloud. As Zainab squeezed Syed's hand she broke down.

"It's all my fault Mas, I should never have left him." Masood put his arms around her and planted a tender kiss on top of her head.

"It's not your fault Zainab, you did not hold our son at knife point. Do you understand me?" Masood gently but firmly lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes.

"This is all down to Amira." Zainab disagrees but doesn't have the strength or the will power to argue anymore. Above all else she just wants Syed to wake up and recover. Nothing else matters now. Outside the door Christian is staring through the glass trying to summon up the courage to go in. He's been standing in the same spot for 10 minutes. He grips the metal door handle which feels cold on his skin. He walks into the room. Zainab looks up, her eyes are puffy from crying so much. Christian swallows a large lump which has formed in his throat.

"Hi, I'm really sorry I couldn't get here sooner, the trains were delayed."

"It doesn't matter, you're here now. Zainab gestures for Christian to come and sit down, so he does.

"How's he doing?" Christian doesn't feel in the mood for conversation and he suspects no - one else is either.

"The doctors say he's stable, they are keeping him sedated for now." Masood looks at Christian, and adds, "Zainab and I are pleased you're here."

"Thank you, Masood." Christian is genuinely moved by this last remark.

"They have arrested Amira, we think you should know."

"Amira, she did this? How could she?" Christian felt stunned.

"That's what we'd all like to know," Masood replies darkly.

"They sit in silence keeping a vigil, hoping that each others strength will be enough to pull Syed through his darkest hours.

Christian sits alone, after the Masood's reluctantly go home to get some much needed rest. Leaving Christian to watch over Syed. Six weeks ago he'd walked out on Sy, after feeling like they were slowly drifting away from each other. Amira had elbowed her way in, manipulated the whole family. Then for some inexplicable reason she very nearly cost Syed his life. He didn't know the full details of what happened, right now all he cared about was the person that he loved more than anyone else in his life would survive. Christian brushed Syed's hair away from his forehead and kissed it softly.

"You know Sy,I'd never have left you if I'd have known Amira was going to do this. I just don't understand how anyone could do this to anybody - let alone somebody they claim to love. I would never do this to my worst enemy." His throat was seizing up again. "It sounds like such a cliche, but I've waited for so long to find somebody I love, and care about. Before I met you my life was empty really." He stopped to wipe his eyes on the back of his sleeve. "Every relationship I've ever had, I never felt truly comfortable in my own skin - if that makes any sense? That is why when we first got together, I honestly couldn't believe my luck I had finally found someone that I clicked with and made me laugh. On the train up here I was sitting on my own, and I prayed, it's stupid I know because I'm not even a religious person I never have been - you know that."

Christian put his hands to his face as he broke down in tears. It took awhile to compose himself, he inhaled before continuing, "I felt like such a hypocrite asking for someone to help, but I didn't know what else to do, everything seemed so surreal. Contemplating losing you is unbearable Sy, I can't even imagine a life without you in it, that's why I'm begging you not to give up now or ever - you've got far too much to live for. I wish I could say something really articulate and profound but I can't. I can just see you and me and Yasmin 30 years from now you and me, grey hair, and wrinkles -Yasmin asking you for your opinion on her boyfriend and you telling her what you think!" Christian forces himself to smile even though he tears now pour down his cheeks unchecked. He picks up Syed's hand which feels warm and comforting even the sound of the monitors melts into the backround as Christian gets lost in a myriad of emotions. It's only when the door opens and the doctor walks quietly in, he snaps out of his daydream and back into the present.

"He a fighter is this one," the doctor says in a strong Yorkshire accent. "In fact he's doing so well that he could come off the ventilator soon, and hopefully all things being well he'll come round once the sedation wears off."

"Thank you, so much. I can't tell you what a relief it is to hear you say that."

"I know the waiting can be very tough for people, so it's always nice when we have good news." After he checked Syed was OK he left the room. Christian bowed his head and silently whispered a thank you to whoever it was he had prayed to. Christian was just so relieved it hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

**Please review thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9 Nowhere To Run

**I'm very sorry for not updating for so long, I've been trying to find the time to update, and I've finally done it!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

Nowhere To Run

Detective inspector Leila Takiri was sitting opposite Amira. The interview was taking place at Walford Police station. Amira was sitting hunched at the table, she was wringing her hands nervously.

"So you were standing in front of Mr Masood holding a large kitchen knife?" Amira nodded.

"For the benefit of the tape will you please answer yes or no?" DI Takiri asked politely but firmly.

"Yes, I was." Amira shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"What were you planning to do with the knife?" Leila's intense gaze was making Amira extremely jittery. She could feel perspiration on her forehead, and she could feel her heart rate rise.

"I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight. I was angry with Syed for hurting and humiliating me. I wanted him to understand how upset I was."

"So you where furious with him, in fact you lost complete control. You made him believe you were going to harm yourself? By holding the knife to your own neck."

"I was desperate, I felt like my life was over." Amira's voice was shaking, she clasped her hands tightly in front of her. Leila leaned forward over the desk. Her eyes still fixed on Amira, it was as though Leila was digging into her soul.

"You either were so distraught enough to attempt to take your own life, or it was a very manipulative ploy to try and win him back? But when you realised it wasn't working you stabbed him in a fit of rage, didn't you?"

"There was no plan, I didn't set out to do this." Amira was struggling to hold herself together.

"If there was no plan as you claim then what exactly were you going to do with the knife Mrs Masood?"

"I wanted to scare Syed, I wanted to make him feel like I was feeling." Amira bowed her head and covered her face. I wanted him to care about _me _for once." She lifted her head before continuing, "Syed is still my husband." Leila glanced at her colleague Detective Constable Michael Ashton. For the first time he addressed Amira. He had been observing this woman's body language and general manner throughout the entire interview.

"It sounds to me like you wanted to make Mr Masood to suffer and inflict serious or perhaps even fatal injuries on him. The fact that you had said to him that you wanted to make the marriage work, but he said he couldn't – I bet that really hurt. I personally think you snapped and you knew what you were going to do."

No, that's not true, I swear it was an accident, the knife slipped! I NEVER meant for it to go this far."

"In some ways we do believe you, maybe you hadn't planned to kill Mr Masood perhaps this wasn't premeditated for weeks or months, but in the heat of the moment you were holding a lethal weapon, you stated earlier despite numerous pleas by your husband you still refused to put the knife down. There was a physical altercation between you as Mr Masood tried to remove the knife, by this time you admit, the knife that you held is now pointing at your husband, correct?"

"I can't remember, maybe Syed walked on to the blade." It almost sounded as if Amira was asking a question _rather_ than making a statement. Her voice was starting to wobble.

"You should know that Mr Masood is still in a very serious condition in hospital at the moment the charge you are facing is one of attempted murder, but I will warn you it could change."

I can't do this! I need a break, please." Amira was crying again.

"Interview terminated at 20:05." Leila pressed the stop button on the recorder.

"What happens now?" Leila clears the files on the desk. "We will have to wait for your husband to regain consiousness, if he does we will take a statement from him. As Zainab Masood was the only other witness we will also be speaking to her as soon as possible."

* * *

><p><em>The heavy clunk of the prison door made Amira shudder, she sat down on the bed and stared at the plain white walls of her cell. She could hear distant voices. She felt cold and sick, but even when she wretched it brought no relief. She doubted whether she was tough enough for this. But time would tell. This was her fate. There was no safety net, nowhere to hide and nowhere to run.<em>

**Sorry again for the delay, I'd love to know what you think.**

**Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 Charged

**Sorry again for taking so long, there are not enough hours in the day sometimes! Future updates will come, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

Chapter 10

Charged

Syed was lying in the hospital bed feeling so weak and tired after the twenty minute police interview. He had tried to answer all their questions as well as possible. But his mind felt as though it was cloaked in a thick fog, it was not allowing him to think clearly. Two hours earlier Syed had spoken to his parents. Now he was alone, under strict instructions to rest by the doctors. Christian had promised to visit again later in the evening. Syed had never seen Christian look so relieved and emotional. His parents also looked totally drained of energy. His mother seemed to have aged ten years.

"We thought we were going to lose you, I should never have left you alone with that woman." Zainab said tearfully.

"Mum, it wasn't your fault, I didn't want Yasmin in any danger. If anything had happened to her, I would never have forgiven myself." Syed squeezed her hand. Masood was trying so hard to keep hold of his own emotions. "I can't believe Amira has done this, especially after all the support we have given her."

"I didn't see it coming Dad, nobody did." Syed sighed heavily, "the warning signs were there but I just ignored them." Tears escaped as he looked over at his baby daughter, who was sitting asleep on Masood's lap. The conversation soon dried up, but it didn't matter. Syed was alive, that was all that counted. He still felt a pang of guilt for Amira, Even though he wasthe one lying seriously ill ina hospital bed. The nagging thought inside his head was that he had indirectly pushed his wife over the age causing her to snap. Everyone else would have said Syed was being ridiculous feeling like this, but he just couldn't help it. He longed to talk to Christian and to try and explain how he felt, although even Christian would probably not understand how he was feeling right now. He looked at his bandages covering the right half of his chest. Despite the painkillers Syed was still feeling uncomfortable. The doctors had reassured him that the discomfort was only natural, considering all the trauma he had been through over the last few weeks. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a peaceful dream filled sleep.

The next time he opened his eyes, Christian was sitting there, smiling at him.

"How long have I been asleep for?" Syed's voice was croaky.

"Ages, _but_ I don't mind, you needed a rest Sy, and it gave me a chance to think."

"About what?" Syed could see Christian was getting emotional.

"Us, how selfish I was, you mean the world to me." The look in Christian's blue eyes was almost pained, it was as if he had been the one that had stabbed Syed. "I came so close to losing you and that thought just scares the hell out of me."

"I know, but you weren't selfish, I pushed you away and made you feel like the odd one out. I should have included you more, you're great with Yasmin." Syed held Christian's hand, and continued, "I was just desperate to keep Amira onside for Yasmin's sake." Syed closed his eyes and was immediately transported back into the kitchen. The look of anger, and the look of coldness in Amira's dark eyes. The monotone way in which she spoke to him, "I remember the way she looked at me – she wouldn't put the knife down... " Syed gulped.

"Sy, you really don't have to tell me now, it can wait." Christian tenderly brushed away the tears that were trickling down Syed's face. He hated seeing the man he loved so visibly upset.

"No, I want to tell you what happened, I _need_ to tell you, apart from the police I've not spoken to anyone, I can't even speak to Mum and Dad about it yet."

"OK, take your time though, I hate what this is doing to you right now." Christian's voice was soft and comforting." Syed took a deep breath. "She said she wanted me back, that maybe we could try again now that you'd left. Amira was crying at that point."

"The woman's clearly mad and deluded as well as a manipulative cow." Christian was already so furious he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore. But Syed carried on. "I told her that I couldn't live a lie; that I couldn't love her. I told her to find someone else - someone to love her properly. Because I was never going to able to love her. It was like a switch had been flicked, she started yelling at me, saying that I'd tainted her."

"None of this is your fault, please tell me you realise that? You can't help who you are."

"I know that, but -" Christian cut him off, "there are no buts Syed. What she has done is pure evil. She almost killed you!"

"Yeah, I'm just so glad Yasmin is OK, she was asleep upstairs when the argument started, she started to cry so I went upstairs to get her and, when I came back down, I saw Amira holding a knife to her own thoat. I begged her not to do anything stupid. I pleaded with her." Syed voice began to shake. I didn't know what to do. Mum came back and I asked her to take Yasmin out of the house because deep down I knew what was going to happen.. I just kept thinking of you and my baby."

"I love you so much Sy, you've got no idea how much." They were both crying now. "I love you too, more then I can say." Christian leaned forward and kissed Syed, something which just a few days ago he thought he may never do again.

* * *

><p>A tall man strode through the hospital doors and walked over to the reception desk.<p>

"Can I help you sir?" The nurse smiled cheerfully as she looked up from the computer.

"I am here to see a Mr Syed Masood."

"Are you a relative?" The man said quietly, "Yes, yes I am."

**Please review this if you wish****. Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed and read this story. I really do appreciate it.**


End file.
